Come What May
by VampShaddix
Summary: Marshal has always had feelings for Fionna but as the time draws near, will he be able to confess them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In his one-thousand years of life, Marshall Lee never imagined it would come to this. He plucked the strings of his axe bass slowly, eyes looking to the horizon. "_Why?"_was the question going through his mind. He honestly never meant to hurt anyone, especially her.

He put his bass down and moved to the kitchen, not floating and making sure every step reminded him of his mistake. He slowly pulled open the fridge and peered inside. Reaching in, Marshall grasped an apple and brought it to his lips. He made to sink his fangs in but was overtaken by a sudden fury and, instead chucked it to the wall. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled hard, hoping the small amount of pain he now felt as a vampire could release him from his torment.

"_Why? Why? Why, why, why? WHYWHYWHYWHY!"_

It was his fault entirely, not hers. He caused it, not her. It was all his damn-

Sudden knocks on the door startled Marshall and caused him to let his hair go in confusion. He turned to the door, wondering who could possibly be there. After a few seconds of debating whether or not he should answer, more knocks came and he decided that made up his mind for him.

As he made his way to the door, his foot came into contact with the slippery remains of the fruit, causing him to fall like a tree cut at the base. His head struck the stove violently and he groaned in pain, struggling to sit upright. When he finally did, he cursed his vision which was blurred by watery eyes. He gingerly rubbed his head and tried to remember what caused him to move. Another set of knocks on the door brought him back to reality, reminding him that someone was there.

He got up groggily and slowly shuffled to the door.

_A familiar scent of lilacs and vanilla was carried in from the other side of the barricade._

He stretched out his hand and grabbed the handle.

_Only one person smelled that way, but...it couldn't be...she had to hate him by now._

He turned the handle and pulled the door open.

In this sea of torment, Marshall was lost. Not a glimmer of hope in sight and drowning was a matter of time. As he looked at the person standing there however, his eyes lit up with hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Revamp time guys. smileyface.<strong>

**Replies to reviews (for the previous incarnation of this chapter):**

**purpledragon6: Yeah it was the first smell that came to mind for me.**

**compa16: I'm glad you felt that way.**


	2. To Plant a Seed

**Chapter 1: To Plant a Seed**

"_Our lives were over in so many moments, and now they're all just beginning"_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Earlier:<strong>

The night sky was painted with beautiful shades of blue. The stars were shining bright, clashing with the dark colors surrounding them. Marshall smiled as he watched it all, the true harmony of the sky adding more happiness to his jubilant mood. He took a deep breath and sat upright picking up the electric guitar he had brought. His band was about to perform a set at Gumball's surprise party for Fionna.

The vampire king couldn't believe it, "blondie" as he often called her, was eighteen today. It seems just like yesterday he had scared the stuffing out of her and Cake during their first encounter. He chuckled lightly at the fond memory. Eighteen years, it seemed like minutes to him, as it always does when you're a thousand years old. He sighed heavily, knowing that she would age and...'_no'_, he told himself and pushed the thought aside. After one-thousand years, he had learned how to brush thoughts and feelings aside like leaves in a gust of wind.

Marshall slung his guitar back on, and stood up as the Peppermint Maid walked through the door. "Dear me" She panted, "Must you really have located yourself on the roof, master Marshall?"

He chuckled, "Sorry sweetheart, I'll stick to the balcony next time." He stretched, "So what's up?"

The maid huffed and signaled, "Your band mates are requesting you join them on stage for the show, young master."

_'Ughh', _he thought, _'"Young."'_

He might have been around for all those years but being turned at nineteen didn't help as he had stayed exactly the same as he looked.

He nodded, and threw himself off the roof. He floated down to the balcony, landing softly. He could hear the party raging on the other side of the curtain, everyone celebrating Fi's birthday. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The sounds of celebration were overwhelming and Marshall took a look around with a small smile. Three extremely long tables, covered with white sheets, were piled with food and drinks. The residents of Ooo gathering around them greedily to munch and talk. The grand table held the cake. The vanilla cake was monstrous, as if three cakes we just stacked on top of each other and covered in a strawberry glaze. Marshall struggled to tear his eyes off it, well more specifically the red glaze as he needed to get to the stage.

He ran over and greeted his mates, plugging his guitar into and amp. He grabbed the nearest mic stand and cleared his throat, "Yo, everyone having a great time?"

The crowd cheered, and Marshall's eyes were drawn to Fionna. Her hair was upright in a messy bun, and it really suited her. The shape of her hair amplified her beauty greatly especially how some locks of her hair hung in front of her face. "Alright, time for an intro."

The crowd clapped and fell silent as Marshall took a breath and began to play. A minute into it, he had his eyes closed, fingers moving nimbly and gracefully across the strings. He was doing what he loved, and the crowd could only watch in awe.

As he finished, Marshall let the final note wail. Smiling he moved to the mic "Now, onto business", the band readied themselves, "This one's called 'To Plant a Seed'" The drumming started and the guitars picked up volume, as Marshall took a breath and began to scream and growl into the mic,

"_We've planted a seed, an ever growing wonder to a beautiful tree. Grow! Every branch outstretched and different from the rest! Through the trials our tongues are tied, to trying times, to unsaid lines!"_

He took a breath and sang, as he had the skills to sing, his three octave baritone voice carrying the lyrics gracefully.

"_My future started with the first note that I ever played. The first note that was ever sang. My future started with the first note that I ever played"_

* * *

><p>The crowd went crazy as the band finished their set. Everyone was swarming them; all trying to congratulate them but Marshall was only looking for one person.<p>

He looked around and saw Fionna heading out to the balcony. He floated over the masses and followed her. As he passed the curtain, his eyes caught her attire. She was in a dark blue dress that stopped an inch or two past her knees with black heels. Marshall smiled to himself, knowing how much she hated dresses, but he couldn't deny that it suited her. A light breeze picked up and the locks of hair hanging in front of her beautiful face fluttered gracefully. As he looked her over, a sudden thought passed through his mind, _'Wow, that dress is really showing her figure, her beautiful se...No man what the flip is wrong with you?'_

He shook his head and cleared his throat, which made the blonde turn around instantly.

"Oh, hey Marsh," She smiled. He returned the smile as another thought struck him, _'Glob, she's so beautiful, if only you knew how I felt ab...Snap out of it man!'_

He shook his head as if there was a bothersome fly circling it, and Fionna looked at him puzzled. "You ok, dude?"

She giggled lightly as he chuckled and gave her another smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He moved next to her and embraced her tightly. He caught the scent of lilacs and vanilla. Sighing contently, he looked into her eyes and felt a stab in his chest. He longed to tell her what she really meant to him, to let her know how he felt about her...but he couldn't. His eyes trailed downward and he stared at her lips, imagining how soft they must feel.

He pushed the thought aside roughly and instead, smiled and said, "Happy birthday, blondie."

She smiled and gave him a tight hug, "Thanks, Marshall"

At that moment, Cake arrived and piped up, "Fionna, come on it's time for some nice sweet me."

She laughed at her own lame attempted joke, as the two teens gave her a light chuckle. "Kay, I'm coming." Fionna giggled and began to walk back inside. She stopped at the curtain, turned and motioned for Marshall to follow. He rolled his eyes and floated lazily after her.

He really cared for her and his feelings were silently craving, wanting for him to just let them free and just tell her. It was just a matter of time, because Marshall knew it would become impossible to keep brushing his true feeling aside.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews (of the previous incarnation)<strong>

**MusicalDeleria: Thanks, I really hope you stuck around to the end for this. smileyface.**

**Believe-Me-Or-Not:**** And more was written.**

**purpledragon6: Thanks**

**kayula: Thank you very much.**

**compa16: Yeah, I felt kinda tapped in deep and tried to make his thoughts my own; as in I tried to think as he would in a situation like this.**


	3. Wait what?

The night was silent and the temperatures were cool. A breeze glided through the land of Aaa, and the trees swayed gently along with it. Every living creature was tucked away in the nurturing arms of sleep, all except one.

The young teen tossed and turned in bed, eventually lying on her back, annoyed at the fact that she was awake. Sitting up, she sighed and took a look around the dark room until her eyes fell upon Bmo's screen. Fionna was irritated at the fact that it was just three in the morning. Her surprise birthday party had ended only two hours ago and she had too much on her mind to allow sleep to take her. All of her and Cake's friends in the land were there, ranging from the candy people to the prince's she always saved. She looked at the window, into the night, when a thought struck her, all the princes were there, and _one_ king.

She stood up and moved to the window, as if it were calling out to her. She unlatched and opened it slowly, because if Cake knew she was awake then the lecture wouldn't end. She leaned out and stared up at the sky, smiling at the thought of him. There was something about the fact that Marshal Lee was a king amongst princes that kept bringing him back to her mind. Another reason was probably because of how handsome he was, how... _amazing _he was. If she could just..._'Dude, he's your guy friend'_, she told herself,_ 'Don't think about him that way'_. She could succeed in surpressing the thoughts, but she couldn't surpress the smile that was forming on her lips.

She giggled lightly when she suddenly felt the atmosphere change. She sensed something was off as the adrenaline began to travel through her, the feeling of flight or fight taking over. Fionna was scanning the area when a hand grabbed her, covering her mouth to prevent her scream. Almost immediately, she elbowed her attacker in the stomach, and was rewarded by an _'oomph'_. She turned and followed with an uppercut, connecting with her assailant's chin. The individual fell backwards and hissed. _Wait, hissed?_ Fionna lowered her fists as she realized who it was.

"Blondie, what the fudge!", Marshal growled angrily. The teen matched his fury, raising it by a tenfold, "Well don't flipping sneak up on me if you don't want your ass handed to you!". The raven haired teen stood up and scowled, folding his arms. "What are you doing here anyways?", she continued. Marshal ceased to scowl and looked down in surprise, completely taken back at her question. "I...I was...", he stammered, "I was...around" (_crap, why didn't he think of a better answer?_). The blonde teen smirked, cocking an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. "You were 'around'?", she giggled at his lame excuse. The vampire king turned red and..._'Wait red?'_, now it was Fionna's turn to be taken aback, _'I didn't know he could blush'_.

Marshal moved to the open window, preparing to leave. "I'll umm, I'll catch yah later Fi". She glanced at Bmo, the time being a few minutes to four. "You're not going anywhere", she said closing the window and pulling the curtain, "You're staying the night, or what's left of it at least".  
>"Wait...what?"<br>"Did you lose your hearing when I beat the snot out of you?"

Marshal stared at her in surprise and it wasn't until then that he noticed her attire. She was in a tight grey tanktop, which exposed the top of her clevage. His eyes trailed downward, to her tight black short shorts. He turned red once more, looking away and hoping she didn't catch his eyes wandering her body. She smirked (_dammit, she saw him checking her out_) and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed.

She climbed on, moving the pillows so Marshal would have room. The pale teen unbuttoned and pulled of his shirt revealing his, somehow, sculpted chest. Fionna caught her breath and looked away trying to conceal a blush. He kicked off his shoes then climbed in with Fionna, throwing an arm around her and pulling her close. She sighed happily as she put her head on his chest, butterflies taking flight in her stomach. The feeling of security washed over them, and soon they were fast asleep.


	4. Understandings

The vampire tossed and turned in bed until finally, with an irritated sigh, he gave up on sleep. Marshal Lee slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. After a moment, he let out a long sigh, recalling the past few days he had spent with Fionna. They had spent most of the time helping princes, as they were _always_ getting kidnapped by the Ice Queen. When they were done with that however, they would spend time on the roof of her treehouse. Fear seized him, reminded him of how he almost lost control of his feelings yesterday.

* * *

><p>They were both lying on their backs, on the roof of her treehouse when Fionna spoke up. "Hey, Marshal?", she asked, "When are you gonna show me that one song you said you wrote?". Marshal chuckled. The blondie was raised by cats, so, naturally, she was curious. He craned his neck towards her and took in her beauty as she turned and met his gaze with a smile. Her sweet, beautiful smiles always made his dead heart skip a beat (although, being dead for a thousand years makes you forget things so he just assumed his heart would skip if it had a beat). He smiled in return, picking up his axe bass as he sat up.<p>

"Fine, I'll play the song if it'll get you off my back", he smirked. She pouted (and boy did she look cute), "Hey, I wouldn't be asking if you hadn't brought it up yesterday". He sighed, nodding in defeat, "Ok, ok just don't laugh". She giggled lightly, sat up and hugged her knees, "Kay, I promise".

He floated and plucked a few strings on his bass. Taking a breath, he began to pluck his strings in rhythm. After a minute, he began to softly sing,

"_I don't mind it, I don't mind if you're overrated"  
><em>"_Or if you're staring at the edge of the world"_

Fionna gasped lightly. For being the Vampire King, his voice was soft and melodic, almost angelic one would say. He continued and she couldn't surpress the blush that rose up to her cheeks.

"_But keep in mind that I'm a sore eye with blurry vision"  
><em>"_But I can see it has to be you love, that I've been dreaming of"  
><em>"_And if we climb this high, I swear we'll never die"_

As he finished, he noticed Fionna staring. He fought a blush down and cleared his throat, "So? Umm what do you think?". Fionna tried to control her pounding heart and the butterflies in her stomach. "It was...perfect", she whispered, moving close to him. Marshal froze, she had a glazed look in her eyes and he felt like he knew what was coming.

She couldn't stop herself. She kept moving until her body was close to his. Her beathing was erratic, she had this longing that she could not explaing. This longing to just be in his arms, to be against him. She brought her face close to his, running a hand up his arm. Biting her lip, she traced her hand up his arm, to his shoulder, and to the back of his head.

He began to panic. This wasn't happening, it just couldn't. His mind was spinning from having her so close, from having her pulling his face close to hers. Fear, fear of his emotions, fear of hurting her, took over. He pulled away and floated a few feet above her. The beast roared in his cheast, his emotions trying to finally break free. He struggled and fought to brush them aside. He began to breathe heavily and his eyes turned towards Fionna. The expression on her face was one of wanting, but he couldn't find out. He gathered himself and spoke, "Fi, imma head home". Minutes passed before she finally nodded wordlessly, bringing her knees to her chest. "Bye", he said and flew off.

As he spoke, Fionna felt something in her cry out. To tell him to stay, to beg him to be by her side. Instead, she nodded and fought to regain composure. She looked up in time to see him fly off, and let out a small sigh, as she lay her head on her knees.

Marshal cursed at himself silently as he flew off. The look on her face as he left, it was a mix of hurt and confusion. He had done what he feared, he hurt her.

* * *

><p>He cringed at the memory. The look on her face, he had never seen that look before and yet, it dealt him a lot of emotional pain. He cursed at himself once more, he should have stayed, should have talked to her. He should have done that but instead, he fled like a coward, like a common coward.<p>

Marshal flung his legs out of bed and grabbed the pair of jeans he had tossed on the floor. He pulled them on and walked downstairs, he didn't want to bother with floating. He moved towards the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a bowl of strawberries. He picked the little fruit up and stared at it. Funny how it had it's seeds on the outside, how this tiny thing could show where it's feelings..err seeds were located, unlike him. In the end however, it made no difference. As long as it was red, it went down the same way. The teen sank his fangs into it and drained it's color.

After a few strawberries, there was a knock on the dorr. Marshal put the bowl on the counter and floated over. He gripped the handle, caught a familiar scent, and opened the door. He looked into Fionna's blue eyes and was soon embraced into a tight hug. As she let go, there was thing shy look on her face and the vampire guessed what she was thinking.

"Crazy night yesterday huh?", he smiled, "You got me to sing my new song for you". She smiled and the night's encounter was set aside. "Yeah, it was a great song". He smirked, "Don't get used to it though, ok?". She giggled, "Hey you wanna come with me and Cake to help out the Hotdog prince?". Marshal smirked then nodded, picking up his axe bass as Fionna ran out the door to jump on her sister's back.

He shook his head smiling as he closed and locked his front door (not that anyone was ever around the area). He watched as the two females led the way to the prince's domain then sighed and flew after them. Marshal Lee had almost lost control of his feelings and the beast inside him chest knew it. _'It won't happen again'_, he reassured himself. At least, that's what he thought.


	5. Beautiful Blue Eyes

She moved around the treehouse, picking all the bits and pieces of trash off the floor. Normally, Fionna wouldn't mind if the house was covered in trash since her and Cake were too lazy to clean up at times but this time, there was a huge difference. Marshal Lee would be there any minute, and she could just not allow him to find the place in such high entropy. After minutes of cleaning or so, Cake walked in with her hands on her hips.

"And why are you fussing over getting the place all neat?", she smirked. Fionna attempted to push the over-flowing garbage into the trash can with her foot, "Well, ummm...Ma...Marshals coming over". _'Why am I so nervous?'_,she wondered, still attempting to push the trash in, _' I mean it's just...Marshal'_. She sighed dreamily, then remembered Cake was in the room with her and quickly turned her attention to a few pieces of paper on the floor. Fionna crossed her fingers, _'Please don't tell me she heard that'_. Cake giggled, (_Crap, she did_), and began to help her sister clean up. The blondie just stared as the cat rolled her eyes, "If you want the place clean then help me before your boyfriend gets here". Fionna couldn't fight down the blush this time and used her foot to push a cackling Cake into a pile of papers, "He's not...he's not my boyfriend". Cake stood up and huffed as it was Fionna's turn to laugh, well laugh until the sharp knock on the door made her eyes widen.

"He's here, he's here!", the blondie squealed. Cake held her sides as she laughed causing Fionna to blush furiously. "Shut it cat!". Grabbing a spray bottle, Fionna ran at Cake who, in turn, ran for her life. After a few minutes of chasing Cake (and causin a broken lamp), there was a nother set of knocks, accompanied by a young deep husky voice, "Hello? Everything alright in there?". Fionna rushed to grab the broom as Cake lifted the rug, "Yeah, be there in a sec Marsh!", she called guiding the shards of broken bulb under the rug. "Since when do you call him 'Marsh'?", the cat smirked. The blondie stuck her tongue out and motioned for her sister to leave. "Alright, imma go and meet up with Monochro", she stopped and lifted an eyebrow, her voice sounding menacing, "You two better behave". With that being said, she left out the back door.

Fionna couldn't help but blush and imagine in what ways she and Marshal could misbehave. As the Vampire King knocked again, she was brought back to reality and she began to walk to the door, straightening her skirt and shirt. As she got closer to the door, her heart began to pound. _'Glob, get ahold of yourself'_, she thought trying to gather her nerves, _'It's just...Marshal Lee'_. The mere thought of him caused her stomach to rev up and begin to do multiple flips. She grabbed the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Fionna took a look around but there was no sight of Marshal. At least, until he appeared in front of her floating upside down. She screamed and jumped about fifty feet in the air. Marshal floated on his back and chuckled, "Oh wow blondie". "What the flip, Marshal?", she cried, outraged that he had done that. He smirked, "Well, I got bored waiting for you, Fi". She puffed her cheeks indignantly and Marshal met her eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen, as clear and deep as the ocean, they fit her perfectly. Fionna couldn't tear her eyes away from his and, as she began to feel the butterflies take flight in her stomach, she stammered, "M..Marshal...what are you staring at?". The beast in Marshal lifted it's drowzy head and began to sniff the air hopefully. It felt it's time was near and Marshal knew it too. He didn't know what he was saying, couldn't keep himself from saying it. He replied, "Your eyes, they're so beautiful". Fionna blushed once more and felt her heart pick up speed, "Marshal, where did that come from?". She had noticed he had moved slightly closer, and Fionna felt the feeling of want return to her.

As the words escaped him, the beast in him roared in victory. He had moved closer to her and looked at her expression. The glazed look in her eyes, it was the same as before. He really didn't know what he was doing but, he felt a feeling rise in him. A feeling, a feeling of want, of wanting to tell her what he felt for her. He moved closer to her and snaked his arms around her waist. He couldn't help himself, couldn't think about anything else, he just knew that he had to have her. The raven haired teen noticed the blondie had begun to breathe heavily, that her arms were moving to the back of his neck, that she was pulling him in. at last, Marshal gathered his courage and soflty pressed his lips against hers. The softest touch one of the most evil things in the world could possibly do.

She witheld a gasp as his lips came into contact with hers. They were cold yet, extremely soft and Fionna couldn't help but pull him closer to her. The kiss was not passionate, not filled with a burning love, but light and filled with a bond forming between the two teens. Fionna felt him wrap his arms around his waist and couldn't stop her breathing from becoming quicker as he pulled her body closer to his. After what felt like hours, days, months...they broke apart.

He noticed her breathing was erratic and he held her tightly against his chest. Marshal grabbed her hand and led her inside, to the couch. He layed down on the couch as Fionna crawled in between his legs and lay on top of him. Without words, he had let her know everything. He had let he know about his feelings for her and he was more than glad to know she felt the same. He wrapped an arm around her and was pleased to feel her snuggle into his chest. Somehow, without any real explanation, he felt that he was meant to protect her. It was as if the kiss had drained them both because they were suddenly engulfed in sleep and Fionna didn't mind if they weren't doing anything other than sleeping. Besides, she now had all she really wanted and nothing else seemed relevant. She snuggled into him even more and sighed contently, not knowing the hardships that would come their way.


	6. To Feel Her Touch

Within the week that her and Marshal had gotten together, Fionna's life was, for lack of a better word, great. Just the fact that even if her days were difficult, her undead boyfriend could and would cheer her up. It was absolutely great and she honestly couldn't be happier. Her stomach always did a flip or two whenever she thought of him and soon after the butterflies began to take flight. The only thing that had her slightly worried was if Marshal thought about her as much as she thought about him.

* * *

><p>Marshal floated around his house and began to carefully take the pie out of the oven. Yes Marshal Lee the Vampire King baked, and he was not ashamed of it (okay he actually was if it were anyone other than Fionna, there was no way you would find him near an oven). He floated over to the counter and settled the pie there to cool down before his living girlfriend got there. He wanted their first date in his house to go well if not perfect. He had it planned: first the pie followed by some movie that Marshal had never heard about, then he would bring out his acoustic guitar and play something for her. Of course, now that he thought of it, it was too corny. His mind began to race as he tried to think of what he could do instead of the guitar.<p>

* * *

><p>Fionna moved through the meadow on her way to Marshal's house. She had brought the movie Heat Signature and was completely surprised that in his one thousand (undead) years of life, her boyfriend had never seen or heard of the movie. She recalled the conversation they had a few nights ago,<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're coming over right?", he had asked almost nervously. "Of course Marsh, why wouldn't I?". "Well cuz we've spent most of the time at your place and I have no clue what we could do at mine". Fionna tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully as Marshal stared, completely taken by how cute she looked. After a few minutes she piped up, "Well how bout you make us something to eat and I'll bring Heat Signature, kay?". Marshal just stared at her, "Fi, what's 'Heat Signature'?". Her mouth dropped open at those words, "Are you telling me you've never seen that movie?". He shook his head and shrugged, "Nope, not at all". She smiled and pecked his lips softly, "Well then you get to watch it with me".<em>

* * *

><p>She giggled at the memory, and the butterflies took flight. Fionna would never be about to understand why she always blushed whenever they kissed or why she even left him breathless. She sighed dreamily as she approached the entrance of the cave. She stopped abruptly as the sound of a guitar and an angelic voice reached her ears. Her heart began to race as she heard Marshal sing.<p>

* * *

><p>He had decided that, no matter how corny it was, he would keep his plan the exact way he had thought of it originally. Of course, he hadn't planned on what happened next. He picked up his guitar and strummed it, and just like that, he found himself hooked and he couldn't stop himself. He began to play the song he had made for Fionna, trying to fight down the lyrics. Soon, however, there was no way to hold the words down and he began to sing,<p>

"_Through the darkness and broken glass"  
><em>"_I'll come for you if you only ask"  
><em>"_And there I'll stand, just for you"_

He held the words back as he caught the scent of vanilla and knew Fionna was here. He was about to stop when he just made up his mind to keep going. He pretended he didn't hear the door creak open slowly and continued to play, eyes closed and voice gaining volume,

"_For your name, I'm calling"  
><em>"_For our love, I'm falling on my knees"_

He took a breath and let the words flow, it wasn't how the original lyrics went but they just felt right,

"_And if you cry.."  
><em>"_I'll hold your head up high"  
><em>"_I'll be there by your side"  
><em>"_I will be your guardian angel"  
><em>"_In the garden of lonely love"  
><em>"_I'll wait for you, til the time will come"  
><em>"_When I see you smile, just for me"_

He stopped strumming and ended the song as he turned and smiled at the blondie, who was standing there just observing him. He chuckled as he noticed that she was blushing. The raven haired teen floated down and placed his guitar gently on the ground. "Are you gonna just stand the-", his sentence ended suddenly as Fionna threw herself to him and kissed him passionately. He began to float, holding her on top of him and worked his lips against hers. They broke apart and Marshal noticed that she was panting. He smiled, grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. "I made a cherry pie", he informed her as they made it to the counter. She jumped on one of the stools and pulled a fork out of the drawer. "Smells great but I didn't know you could bake Marshal", she tilted her head curiously. He felt hear rise to his face as he mumbled, "I normally don't but I mean it was for you so I thought...". He ended his sentence and met her gaze, those beautiful eyes just staring at him. He couldn't help but wonder if his heart would be pounding at this very moment.

She gave him one of her beautiful smiles, "So you did this for me?". She fought her hardest to keep a blush down as Marshal nodded and moved closer to her. His onyx eyes darkened and her heart accelerated as he moved his hands to her sides. His hands moved up her sides and around to her back, traveling to her waist and holding her tightly. She let out a mewl as she nuzzled into his chest, a feeling she had never felt before traveling through her. She reached up and met his lips. Her legs opened slowly, allowing him to move closer to her. Marshal held her tightly as he catiously slid his tongue into her mouth and began to work it against hers. Her mewl was muffled this time as she ran her hands through his hair. As Marshal broke off, her head was spinning. She felt closer to him and her arms wrapping around him were evidence of that.

He rested his head on hers, wishing that time would stop so they could stay that way forever. He then remembered that they were on a date and he wanted her to have a good time. He held her at arms length and smiled, "Come on babe, let's go watch this _great_ movie you told me about". She giggled and cut a slice of pie for herself and Marshal. She ran to her pack and pulled the movie out. "Come on then Marsh". Fionna sat on the ground, as the furniture was as stiff as rocks due to Marshal always floating and never sitting on the couch, it was sad if you actually thought about it.

The vampire grabbed the movie and slid it into the TV, then settled next to the human and wrapped his arm around her. "You know I _still_ can't believe you haven't seen this movie", she pouted playfully. Marshal just chuckled and grabbed her piece of pie, sinking his fangs in and draining the red from it. "Hey! That was mine", she punched him and crossed her arms, cheeks puffed up, "Go get me another slice". He smirked and shook his head, "You can get it yourself, you're a big girl now". Her eyes narrowed and she raised her fist, "I'm a guest _and_ you're girlfriend so you have to bring it to me". He chuckled and grabbed her plate, "Fine, I'll go get you another slice". She smirked and made a hand gesture accompanied by a whipping noise, "Good boy".

As the Vampire King cut another slice, he couldn't help but wonder what she had meant about that little action she had just done.


	7. The Past Should Stay Dead

All good things come to an end. Whether or not people are ready for them to, regardless of how much that one thing really means. No matter how much one hopes and pleads for it to continue, it hardly ever does. As if it's someone's attempt at a cruel joke, it comes with a heavy price. In the end, all empires crumble.

* * *

><p>Fionna hurried over to Marshal's house. She was late due to having to save Gumball from the Ice Queen (again). She cursed herself for having taken so much time trying to get the prince back to the kingdom. True she was over her little crush for him but the was a nostalgic feeling around them whenever she hung out with him. Not that she liked him anymore, it was more of a feeling of a memory. A memory she was completely over, of that much she was sure of.<p>

* * *

><p>Alone in his house, he took another look at the clock. Marshal sighed impatiently as he noticed another hour had passed since the allotted time of her arrival. He floated on his back puffing air out as he wondered what could possibly be taking her so long. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It wasn't fancy in any sort of way because Fionna wasn't into jewelery but it just felt right to give it to her. A golden chain with a silver dragon tooth attached to it made up the whole thing and he just thought it would look cool on her. He looked at the clock once again and let out another impatient sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>She was out of breath due to running to the cave but she had made it. She paused and caught her breath before she knocked. At first, he didn't come to the door which was strange because he was almost always answering the door the very second she knocked. At last, after she had knocked again, Marshal opened the door. She smiled and hugged him, more than happy as he returned the gesture. She walked in and sighed, tired of the day's task. It wasn't until she was sitting on the ground, stretching, that she noticed him staring at her.<p>

"What are you staring at?", she smiled. He gave her a small smile and then sighed, "Fi, where were you ? What took you so long?". He sounded upset, almost mad at the fact that she had taken so long to get there. She smirked and playfully replied, "Are you checking up on me?". She began to giggle but it caught in her throat as she noticed he was still stone faced. "I was with Gumball-", and that's where it went wrong. She should have chosen her words more carefully because nothing prepared her for what happened next.

His eye began to twitch as he hissed, cutting her sentence off at the throat. He couldn't control it as the beast in him began to growl at the mention of the prince. It was filled with anger, an anger that began to seep into Marshal. "You were with Gumball?", he whispered, sounding dangerous. She had no idea what had gotten into him, but he sounded angry at the fact that she had spent time with Gumball. "Well he is my friend Marshal, so of course imma hang out with him", she stated, beginning to get defensive. "But it doesn't mean you have to spend so much damn time with him", he snarled, feeling the anger rise, unable to control it. "Okay, first of all, I was saving him from the Ice Queen and second, we were just on our way to the Candy Kingdom-". Again the words were misinterpreted. "So you were at the kingdom with him this entire time!", he voice rose in volume and he could no longer hide the feeling that had seeped into him, the poison known as jealousy.

She flinched as he yelled at her, Marshal _never_ yells at her. At that moment, all hell broke loose. Her temper rose and she wouldn't bother to control it, not if Marshal was going to be an ass on such a little thing. "You make it sound as if I wanted to spend time with him instead you!", she cried shrilly, "I told you that I was over him anyways, so why the flip are you acting so damn jealous?". He was taken aback at her sudden outburst but soon he was back at full force, "Well it seems like it doesn't it? I mean you had a crush on him for over a damn year!". He had done it, Marshal had treaded on dangerous territory. "Are you trying to tell me that you think I'm cheating on you...with...Gumball!".

Marshal didn't have to think because the reply came as quick as lightning, "What am I supposed to think when you tell me you're almost two hours late?". "You're supposed to trust me, that's what!". She wanted to just stop and make up but her anger wouldn't allow it, wouldn't allow her to even apoligize. He shook his head and chuckled, "Then what happens now huh! I mean if you tell me you're gonna hang out with him more than me-". "I never said that!". "Well you implied it! And if it's true, then maybe we shouldn't be together".

There it was, the words she was afraid to hear. All the anger was suddenly drained at the sound of those words. Her heart dropped twenty stories as shock consumed her. "W...what do you mean?". He crossed his arms and looked down, "You heard me if you're gonna spend more time with him than me then we shouldn't be together". She laughed lightly, trying to deny his words, "B...but". "There's no but ok?", he retaliated, "And maybe you'll be better off with him". The tears began to flow as Marshal finished. The anger returned, mixed with sorrow, "Fine then! Believe what you want! I...I hate you!". She turned and ran out of the house, ran out of the cave and continued to run, fueled by sadness.

He was shocked to hear her say those words. He wanted to tell her to wait, to tell her to come back, but the words echoed in his ear and kept him rooted on the spot. It took a while before he would regain the ability to move and by then she was long gone. The impact of what happened began to sank in as Marshal moved to the bathroom. He took a look in the mirror and saw a reflection not of his own. He saw the true face of the beast in him, the beast that had taken over moments ago. The beast that had helped him gain what he wanted, only to rip it all away from him.

He stared the demon in the eyes and cursed everything. It seemed to mock him, to laugh at his sudden sorrow. It was as if he could hear it talk to him. "_So look what's become of the Vampire King"_, it hissed, "_Nothing but a worthless embodiment of feelings_". It began to cackle as Marshal raised his fist and struck the mirror. It shattered and just as quick as the pain in his hand, the demon was gone. The teen looked at his fist, wishing the pain would remain. To remind him of what he had just done to the one person he cared so much about.

He stumbled into the living room and his attention was caught by something on the floor. It must have fallen out of his pocket after the punch, because on the floor was the necklace he had meant to give to Fionna. He picked it up and stared at it, and for once he wished his heart could beat so that he could feel it break as it deserved to feel. Instead he settled into grabbing a shard of the broken mirror in the bathroom and headed upstairs, not bothering to close the door for the time being.

He sat on his bed and replayed the entire fight in his head. He raised the shard and pressed it against his arm, willing himself to drive it across. He knew the pain would be gone in an instant but he felt that he deserved it. He chucked it at the wall knowing full well Fionna wouldn't approve of this action. He crawled into bed and stayed there trying to recall all the happiness they had, only to have them bloted out by the ugliness of their fight. Her last words to him starting to impact and haunt him.

Marshal's inner turmoil had begun. He would not fight it but instead, embrace it and try to find out what went wrong in something that was going so well. Something that was so..._perfect_.


	8. Elder Goose

The house was silent save for the sniffles of the sulking teenage girl. The once up-beat, ready for anything blondie was in a rut. Even after a few days of laying in bed, she could not piece it together at all. Why would Marshal think she was cheating on him with Gumball? Was it such a bad thing to hang out with the prince in the first place? True, she had once had an intense crush on him, but that had dissipated over time. There was no way she would ever crush on him again, of that much she was sure. Besides, she preferred to just be friends with him.

She grabbed another tissue and blew her nose, just realizing exactly how much of the item covered her bed. She sighed softly and began to pick up the used tissues and threw them into the waste basket. She just wished it was all really a dream, that her and Marshal had never really fought at all, that she could just go to his house and be in his arms. Fresh tears began to flow as the memories began to race by once more. They seemed so happy, nothing seemed to go wrong, it seemed so picture perfect. Now it seemed as if someone had torn the picture down the middle and threw both ends far away from each other.

Fionna gulped down her tears as she heard her sister approach, she didn't like letting Cake seeing her cry. She abruptly pulled the covers up to her chin as she layed down and pretend to just wake up. Cake walked in carrying a tray of food, as Fionna had been in isolation that she hadn't bothered to come down to eat. She carefully set the tray at the foot of the bed and sat next to her sister, raising a paw and gently stroking her hair. "Fionna, baby are you awake?", she asked quietly. It took a few minutes, but the teen finally responded with a soft grunt. "Baby, don't beat yourself up over this". Fionna bolted upwards and began to spill out everything on her mind.

"Why not? I mean I don't even know what I did wrong, Cake". "I know but just listen-". "I mean should I have spent more time with Marshal, is that it?". "Fion-". "Maybe I just didn't show him what he really meant to m-". "Honey will you let me talk!". The blondie just stared at her sister. She had raised her voice, not in anger but with a commanding tone. She brought her knees up to her chest and nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie,", Cake never really liked to raise her voice, especially at Fionna, "But I need you to listen to me, okay?". Her voice was gentle once more and Fionna nodded wordlessly.

"Good, now you told me that Marshal seemed upset, why?". She watched as her sister took a deep breath, knowing it was difficult to replay the whole fight. "Well I was supposed to go to his house to hang out with him, but I got held up because the Ice Queen kidnapped Gumball", a breath, "And when I got to his house he was impatient and asked me where I had been". She paused and tried to remember the scene, "Then I told him that I was with Gumball-". The teen stopped as the cat raised a paw for silence After she was sure her sister was paying attention, she spoke, "So you told him you were with Gumball?". "Well...yeah I told him me and Gumball were hanging out and then he got...really angry and began to say-", she cut off as the tears began to flow once more, leaving her gulping. "Sweetie", Cake sounded serious, "You told him you were with Gumball the entire time instead of telling him that you were _rescuing_ Gumball".

Fionna stared at her sister, as if she had gone mad, "But what difference does it make? I mean it's the same thing...right?". Her blue eyes looked into Cake's brown ones. Cake shook her head slowly and spoke, "It's not, you basically told him that you were hanging out with Gumball instead of hanging out with him, you must have left out the other details". The blondie began to twidle her thumbs as Cake continued, "So he felt and thought that you wanted to spend time with the prince instead of him", she took a breath, "Fionna, he felt jealous". She waited for the words to sink in.

It took a minute or two before Fionna looked up at her. There was a sudden realization in her, like someone had just lit a bulb. For all her life, she would have never known Marshal to get jealous, or to even feel jealous for that matter. As she continued further, she began to understand why he would feel that way. Marshal knew that Fionna had a crush on Gumball since they were only friends. This would explain why he had gotten so tense when she had told him that she was with him that day. He must have felt that she was with Gumball because some of her old feelings were resurfacing. It wasn't that way at all, but she had not bothered to help Marshal understand. Instead, she had told him that she _hated_ him.

She looked up at Cake and nodded, "I get it now". Cake smiled softly and took her sister's hand in her paw, "Now you know you have to go to him and tell him the truth". Fionna shook her head, almost terrified, "I...I can't I told him that I hate him, Cake". Cake shushed her sister and said firmly, "Even if you told him that, he'll listen. If you care for him this much, then I know for a fact that he feels the same way, maybe even more. But the important thing is that he will listen to you". She smiled as Fionna nodded, full of confidence. "You're right, he cares about me and I care about him".

The young adventuress stood and began to run around the room, attempting to fix days of bed hair. Minutes passed until she looked like the Fionna everyone knew, full of confidence and ready for adventuring. She walked to the door as Cake followed in her stead. When she stepped outside however, she began to feel panic. She turned and said, "Cake I don't know-". Cake crossed her arms, "You are going over there right now and you're making up with him you understand me? And if he won't listen to you then I'll beat some reason into him". Fionna smiled as full confidence returned to her, "Thanks sis". "No problem", Cake smiled, "Now go get your man".

With that, Fionna was off, determination on her face and hope in her heart. A determination to pick up the broken shards and piece back together the mirror. A mirror which showed a happy raven haired teen with his arm around a blushing blonde teen.


	9. Untitled

Fionna clutched her side as she approached the entrance to the cave. Thinking back on it, maybe running all the way there and not bothering to take a break wasn't really the best idea. She fought to catch her breath and walked into the cool, dimly lit cave. The burning passion in her was slowly losing fuel, becoming a warm fire as she walked to the door. She really didn't know what to do, what to say. For all she knew, Marshal might not even be home. Then again, there really weren't that many places he could go since it was still day. A tinge of sadness filled her as the thought passed through her head. Marshal was almost always stuck at home since the day was dangerous for him. Of course, the feeling faded as she remembered Marshal's usual usage of an umbrella if and when he decided to ever go out in the day.

She shook her head, she was here for something else entirely. The blondie took a breath and knocked on the door. She began to feel hope flutter away as seconds passed, he _always_ answered at the sound of a knock. The sudden crash from inside the house made Fionna jump out of her skin. Her head swiveled and she spotted the window. Her body didn't move however, as she noticed that the curtains were shut. _'What the fudge was that noise?'_, she wondered, beginning to worry as the inside of the house was silent once more. She knocked again, impatience and worry slowly engulfing her.

Relief overwhelmed her, as she heard grumbling on the other side of the door. Fionna took a breath as the door opened and soon she found herself staring at Marshal Lee. His eyes were watery and he was rubbing his head (_'He probably hit himself'_, she thought). The expression on his face became shock as he seemed to realize that it was really Fionna standing in front of him. She smiled weakly, "Hey".

Marshal couldn't really believe it. Fionna, _Fionna_ was here. He didn't know what to say, didn't even know what to actually think at this moment. He tried to gather his courage and invite her in, but it seemed to falter when he tried. Instead he stood there, holding the door like a complete idiot as the girl he cared about was standing in front of him. Minutes passed and he could see a look of dissapointment slowly form on Fionna's face. At last, he cleared his throat and motioned, "Come inside".

Fionna nodded slowly and walked inside. The place looked exactly the same as the last time she was here, so she assumed Marshal had locked himself in his room as she had done. Marshal slowly closed the door and swallowed, his throat suddenly gone dry. He turned slowly, trying to control his breathing, though it wasn't really important as he was already dead. The teen noticed the younger female looking around, as if she was trying to find any traces of his sadness.

Truth was, he had made sure there was no trace. Since the day of their big fight, Marshal had spent the entire time in his room. He hadn't even bothered to satisfy his hunger at all, more concerned about defeating his inner demons and trying to overcome his sudden (undead) heartache. It wasn't until today that the Vampire King had finally stepped out of his room. Out of all the days he thought about finally stepping out, he came out of his room on the day Fionna would come over and talk with him.

Fionna finally turned to face Marshal, her breath hitching up as she noticed him staring at her. They stood that way, eyes locked, both almost expressionless. It wasn't until a bat screeched in the cave that they both snapped back to reality. She blushed furiously and he stared at the ground, scratching his head. "C- Can we talk?", she asked, finally finding the ability to speak up. He looked up at her shyly and spoke softly, "Sure ba-". He stopped himself, hoping she didn't catch his words. He just couldn't help it, having her here just made a feeling of nostalgia rise up inside of him. He wanted her back, of that her knew and there was no way she was leaving without being his again.

She fought back tears as he cut his sentence short. He was about to call her "babe" like he always did. She wished he had finished but at least now she knew that he felt the same way she did, and that gave her hope. She spoke up, filled with courage, "Marshal...I...I know I didn't give you a truthful explanation of that night, of why I was with Gumball. I should have told you that I was rescuing him but I didn't, instead I let you believe that I was spending time with him instead of coming to see you like I promise", she couldn't fight the tears any longer, "A..and I know that it s..seemed so...bad to you because you know how I felt about him. But I want you to know the truth: I have no more fe..feeling for Gumball anymore, I only h..have feeling for you". She tried to stop, but she couldn't. She was crying at full force, feeling embarassed at the fact that she was crying this early.

Marshal gulped and felt sudden stabs of regret as his adventuress stood there crying, telling him the truth. He took a quivering breath, "I..I know Fi. I couldn't help it though. I mean you were spending time with him and everyone in Aaa knows how you felt about him. That includes me. That night when you just told me that you were with him, I..", he took another quivering breath, it seemed more difficult this time as he was about to express his true feeling, "I was jealous. Jealous of how he spent so much time with you because he could go out in the day unlike me. Jealous of how you and him were almost always side by side, nothing to break you too apart. But most of all, I was jealous about how he was the first guy you had feelings for". He paused and looked at her, the expression on her face ranging from wonder or shock. Here he stood, the _Vampire King_ actually confessing his feelings.

"I mean I get why it wasn't me. I know I came into the picture later but it...it just hurts knowing that you felt about him that way and you were with him that night, even if you were saving him. I know you don't have feelings for him anymore but I...I was just jealous Fionna". He stopped and took a third quivering breath, everything seemed to suddenly a harder impact as he finished speaking.

She suddenly moved to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. He just stood there in shock, trying to find out how they went from him being a wuss and talking about his feelings to having her arms around him as she soaked his shirt with tears. He didn't really stick with the thought that long though and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, waiting for her outburst.

"Y..you flippin' _idiot!_", she cried into his chest, "Of course I don't have feeling for him anymore! You're the only one I have feelings for Marshal, can't you see that?". "I know blondie, I just felt really jealous", he replied, sounding defeated. She pulled away from his chest and stared into his dark eyes with her watery blue eyes. "Please...please don't ever feel that way again...I don't want to lose you Marsh", she choked out as she tried to control her breathing. He nodded, "I know, I don't want to lose you either Fi. I really don't know what came over me", he put his head on hers and let out a quivering breath, "After you left...I thought I had lost you forever babe".

She cried harder at his words and tried to pull him even closer to her, feeling that if they weren't tightly against each other someone would try to tear them apart again. They stood there, his head on hers and her face buried in his chest, for what felt like days. It wasn't until the sobbing had stopped that they gently broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

She spoke up softly, her voice sounding slightly cracked from the crying, "I love you Marshal". He stared at her, completely taken back by her confession. He hadn't expected her to say that, he was just in complete shock, not that he didn't want to say the same. It's just that a few minutes ago they were both confessing their feelings to one another and suddenly she lets out the words he's always wanted to hear.

Fear and dissapointment began to spread across her face. Her heart began to drop like a stone in water as Marshal just stared at her. She had said it too soon, she knew it. Fionna felt tears starting to work their way up until Marshal spoke. "I love you too Fionna", he said, smiling gently. Her heart soared to the skies as he said those words and she pressed her lips against his. The kiss wasn't full of passion nor was it full of desperation. It was full of hope, a hope that let them both know it would be ok. That everything was right in the world once more, now that they had each other.

They moved upstairs, into his room, slowly closing the door behind them. Marshal took off his shirt and handed it to Fionna who left to change into it, returning a few minutes later with her black shorts accompanying the shirt. She crawled into bed and nuzzled into Marshal, who in turn wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly. She sighed contently as he let out a deep purr. Fionna giggled lightly and then found herself consumed by sleep, as did Marshal. They were together again, that's all that really mattered. Everything felt perfect once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Okay, so I couldn't really think of a title for this chapter (hence the title...well now that I think about it I guess it counts as a title...kinda redundant if you ask me, but I digress) so I decided "Hey, I'll let the readers decide what they want to title this chapter". So there you are, let me know what titles you come up with :D**


	10. Those in Glass Houses

Marshal Lee the Vampire King was a vampire like no other. For starters, he satisfied his bloodlust with colors. Any vampire would find that to be a _bit_ odd, seeing as no other vampire would even think about doing such a deed. Another thing was his chosen mate, a human girl. Normally if a vampire took a human mate it would be for one reason, to feed. It seems as if Marshal was honestly breaking every rule in the book but hey, he ddin't really give as long as they were happy together. Yet, he didn't count on one small detail...hormones.

* * *

><p>"Marshal! Are you still here?". Fionna had scrambled all around her house searching for her undead boyfriend. It wasn't like him to just leave without his axe bass, so she assumed he still had to be around. After minutes of searching and calling though, she began to doubt her ownself. "Marshal where the flip are you!", she called, beginning to get impatient.<p>

There was a rustle from the kitchen. "Marshal?", she called out, knowing there wouldn't be anyone there since she had just come the damn place. She walked in and looked around, her eyes spotting the open fridge and a few strawberries on the ground. She sighed, starting to get irrtated as she knew what was happening. Marshal was playing hide-and-seek. True his playful nature was cute and funny at times, but at other times (like this one) it was just a pain in the ass.

She turned and was startled by the raven haired teen standing there with a grin reaching from ear to ear. "Hey blondie", he said casually, as if he hadn't known she was calling out to him for the past few minutes, "Were you hungry too?". "Ugh, Marsh I was calling for yo-", her ended there are the vampire stuck a strawberry in her mouth. "You might wanna chew that, you might choke", he smirked and walked away. Fionna crossed her arms and followed in his wake, chewing the strawberry and spitting out the stem.

She leaned against the doorway and placed a hand on her hip as Marshal just plopped himself on the couch. "And why, pray tell, are you standing there watching me eat?", he asked, draining the color from a berry. She puffed her cheeks and settled herself next to him, refusing to meet his eyes. "Aww, did I make my adventuress angry?", he chuckled. She turned to look at him and took his remaining strawberries. "Hey those were mine", he said, crossing his arms. "My strawberries", she said plainly and popped two into her mouth. He chuckled and pressed his lips to her cheek, happy to see her blush.

Fionna didn't know why she always blushed around him. When he kissed her, hugged her, or even looked into her eyes, she always blushed. At times, she wondered if she was defective. She didn't mind blushing, it was just the fact that Marshal _always _made her blush. To top it off, he always found a way to make her nervous. She couldn't think of an excuse as to why she always got nervous with him.

He placed a finger under her chin, turning her to face him and looked into her eyes. _Dammit_, she thought,_ There I go again_. The one way he made her nervous was by doing this exact thing, matching the gaze of his onyx eyes with her blue, sky colored ones. The "worse" thing, he knew this, and he used it to his complete advantage.

"Fionna", he whispered in a deep husky voice, "Can I have a strawberry?". He watched as she bit her lip, rejoicing the fact that he could convince her in such an easy manner. "Okay", she giggled, placing a strawberry against his lips. His witheld a grin and began to open his mouth when she suddenly pulled the strawberry away and ran to her room. He hissed, no one, I mean _no one_, took a berry from Marshal (except Fionna apparently).

When he floated to the door he foundan empty bowl on the bed along with a laughing Fionna. "Too bad Marsh", she said, trying to control her breathing, "I ate all of them". At this, Marshal tackled her, pinning her arms down and looking down on her. The blonde couldn't help but breathe heavier, just having him on top in a position like this was, for the lack of a better word, _hot_. After a minute of staying like that, the teen laughed and laid down next to her, pulling her close to him. She snuggled against his chest and was soon fast asleep. Though his berries were gone, the Vampire King had won a bigger award and that was cuddling with Fionna the Adventuress.

* * *

><p>Fionna awoke as she heard Marshal panting. She turned over to look at him when her hand touched a wet spot on the bed. She moved her hand across the area more and found it completely wet and...<em>sticky<em>. She finally turned to face a sweaty Marshal. She coudln't help but wonder why he was so out of breath. He looked pretty embarrassed and Fionna couldn't help but ask one question, a question that seemed to fuel his embarrassment.

'Marshal...did you wet the bed?".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Okay, so this chapter may seem a little rushed and more like a filler but it's just a set up for what's coming next *insert evil laughter***


	11. Blue Dream

One thousand years of life, well undead life. That was the Vampire King's story in a nutshell. Turned at the age of eighteen, at the peak of his hormonal youth. Even if he was turned at that time, it didn't mean his body wasn't fully developed. No he still had..._problems_ to deal with, one of which was extremely embarrasing. One that just happened to strike the night he spent with his girlfriend, Fionna.

* * *

><p>Marshal noticed how quickly Fionna fell into a deep sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that whenever they cuddled she would instantly be asleep. He buried his face into the back of her neck and sighed contently. Right now, at this exact moment, he was the happiest he's ever been. It wasn't long before sleep began to wrap it's comforting arms around him, and Marshal just wouldn't resist, especially if it meant being able to hold the adventuress all night.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't even an hour into sleep when Marshal was woken up by a sudden weight on him. Due to sleep, he was disoriented, unable to figure out what was on him. He groped around for Fionna, until the fact struck him. Fionna was on top of him. His eyes came into focus and he could make out her figure on top of him. A number of questions went throught his mind as he tried to gently put her back onto the bed. Thing was, she wasn't asleep. When his hands brushed her sides, he heard a mewl and felt a sudden sensation on his neck.<p>

"F...Fionna", he exhaled as the blondie gently sucked on his neck, "What are...are you doing?". She trailed her tongue upwards and found one of his bite marks. The feeling of her tongue swivel around and brush against it made a groan escape from Marshal's mouth. He could feel her hands move up and grope at his chest, slowly clawing him with her nails. Another groan escaped his mouth before Marshal managed to ask, "What's gotten into you?".

It was then that her eyes snapped up to meet his. They weren't the same anymore, they had darkened to a cool cobalt shade. He struggled to fight down a groan as she closed her eyes half way and replied in a soft voice, "I'm not sure, it just feels right to me", she let out another soft mewl, "Doesn't it feel right to you?". Marshal cursed at himself internally as yet another groan escaped his lips. "Yeah, it feels right to me", he confessed in a deep husky voice.

She gave him a lust filled smile and her mouth began to work at his neck again. She nipped at the bite marks, playfully at first then more forcefully. The teen didn't mind, in fact, he would tell her to bite as hard as she could. He knew for a fact that pleasure couldn't exist without a little pain. It was then that his hands sprang to life and he began to run them through her hair.

She gently sank her teeth into his neck as his hands moved down her back, ever so cautiously moving towards her hips. Fionna retracted, beginning to brush her lips against his adams apple and down his neck towards his chest. The adventuress worked slowly, relishing every response she got from her undead boyfriend.

Marshal gripped her hips roughly and let out a growl as he felt a sudden heat travel down his body. After a few minutes, Fionna looked up at him in surprise. A smile formed on her lips as her eyes trailed downwards, settling on an area that had sprung upward. Her hands moved down slowly, unbuttoning the vampire's jeans and unzipping them before one of her hands bodly traveled in, past the waistband, downwards...

* * *

><p>The Vampire King bolted upright. He was out of breath, covered in sweat, the sheets suddenly blistering against his lukewarm skin. He turned and made sure Fionna was still fast asleep. Thank glob she was facing the other direction, a good distance away. He grabbed the sheets with the intention to pull them off, when his hands passed a wet spot. Panic forming on his face, he lifted them and checked. Sure enough, he had released, it was completely obvious on the sheets as well as his boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. <em>'What do I do?'<em>, he thought, as it had been quite some time since this had happened.

It was then he heard rustling, his body tensed up as he heard Fionna awakening. He braced himself, and turned to face her. The look of confusion on her face as she touched the spot sent waves of embarrassment throughout him. It took a while before she looked up at him. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could have prepared him for what came next.

"Marshal", she asked an akward look forming on her face, "Did you wet the bed?".

As if a miracle happened, Marshal's body somehow tensed up more, causing him to sit completely upright. He could feel his lukewarm skin somehow heat up as he struggled for an answer or at least an excuse. She didn't know what actually happened so maybe..._'Wait',_ he thought, _'She __doesn't __**know**__'_. He took a breath, he had no choice.

"Yeah", he croaked, "I..I wet the bed. I'm sorry Fionna, it must have been the...strawberries". He braced himself once more, hoping she wouldn't see through the lie. Instead he heard her attempting to stifle laughter. "W..Well you should take the s...sheets to the bathroom". He suddenly felt defensive but supressed it and nodded wordlessly, hoping he looked as embarrased as he actually felt for going with the lie. "I'll get new sheets now hurry up before it stains dude", she called as she got up and went to the closet.

He stood up and pulled the sheets off, hurrying to the bathroom as quicly as he could. He grumbled as he filled the tub with water and placed the sheets inside, letting them soak off before he scrubbed with the bar of soap. It wasn't until he was done with the sheets that he remembered his boxers. He pulled off his jeans and the boxers and began to work at them. After his task was done, Marshal realized he had some time alone. He pulled on his still wet clothes, stood up and looked into the mirror.

He looked extremely tired, quite possibly since it was going to be dawn soon, or it could have been his sudden release. His mind immediately played back the dream and he fought his hardest not to give into the temptation. He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror once more. The sweat had begun to form on his forehead and his breathing was erratic. He splashed water on his face and reminded himself about the consequences of giving into those thoughts.

When he was ready, he moved back to the room. He noticed the new sheets on the bed and a sleeping Fionna awaiting his arrival. He slowly got into the bed, glad that his jeans had dried by the time he had gotten out of the bathroom. When he was lying down with his arm around her, Fionna turned and giggled, "Did you make sure to use the bathroom twice? We wouldn't want another accident". "Oh shut it", he grumbled and pulled her in tightly.

The Vampire King had a feeling he was going to regret about going with "wetting the bed" as his excuse. At least it kept him from having to reveal an embarassing thing to Fionna, but...was it really worth it?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well...was it really worth it? I don't know you decide.  
><strong>**Also, I'm thinking of either bringing this story to an end soon and making a more "graphic" sequel to it or ending this story and making a completely new one. Tell me what you guys honestly want to see happen :D**


	12. Pounce, Bounce

There were many things about Marshal's past that Fionna didn't know. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't one to be extremely nosey, she just never got around to ask him. She never even thought about asking him, though being raised by cats put her at a disadvantage. There was _one_ things that she always wanted to ask, what was his deal with Gumball?

* * *

><p>The night was cool and the skies were painted with a purpleish blue aura. The stars were shining bright, the soft and gentle breeze passing through the land made the trees rustle and sway. The two teens were laying on the soft grass in front of the treehouse, admiring the beautiful sky. Fionna finally turned on her side, facing Marshal. He had his hands behind his head, legs crossed, foot rocking back and forth. It took a while before he turned his gaze to hers. "What?", he smiled. She took this as an invitation to ask a question of her own, and she already had one in mind. "Marshal, why don't you like Gumball?".<p>

He inhaled sharply and sat up. Immediately, she wished she hadn't ask, he was going to leave now she was sure of it. "Marshal", she pleaded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, please don't leave". She flung her arms around her chest and held him tightly, as if she was an anchor trying to keep him firmly on the ground by her side. She heard him scoff and felt his hands move to her shoulders, gently pushing her away so their eyes could meet. "What are you talking about?", he looked bemused. "Well, I thought that since I brought him up, you got mad and you were gonna leave", she whimpered. He smiled and shook his head, "Nah, the question caught me off-guard but that doesn't mean imma leave. I think it's time I actually told you what our deal, well me and Gumball's deal, actually is".

He took a breath, looked into her curious eyes, and begun. "Well, you know me and Barneby don't like each other", he paused as she gave him a "_Really? I didn't know that_" mock type of look, "Anyways, it...it wasn't always like that Fi. You see me and him were...we...we were actually friends a while back. Close friends, I guess you can say we were bros. We were literally inseperable, if we were side by side all hell broke loose. Then, of course, he began to fill the role of prince. He began to mature, to not care about pranking and junk, and I guess I was hurt at the fact that we were friends for so long. To top it off he never even wore the shirt I gave him, at least I think he hasn't. But either way, I guess you could say we ended up growing apart. I never really hated him, I _don't_ hate him at all, believe me. I guess I never got over the sudden abandonment, I mean I know he didn't _abandon_ me...it just felt that way. I don't know, it's complicated Fi."

His eyes traveled upwards once more, the memories of the past passing through his mind. They were indeed the best of bros, it was one helluva ride, and that fact would always remain. So he couldn't help but grin at the fact that, as much as they seemed to resent each other, they still knew they were the best of friends. Nothing in the world would ever change that fact.

He turned to face Fionna again and had to surpress laughter as he noticed the adventuress was lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows with her feet kicking in the air. If there was ever a time she could have looked cute and dorky at the same time, it might as well have been now. "So does that answer your question?", he smirked. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, "Shuddup". It was then that another question struck her, yet she was hesistant to actually ask this one since it dealt with a more personal matter. She took one look into his eyes and decided that she had to know.

"Marshal...why don't you like your mom?".

Instantly, his eyes widened. He had never expected that question, least it coming from Fionna. He honestly didn't know what to say, she knew the gist of it (she ate his fries), but he never expected her to ask for the full story. She knew this would give him a shock but she just had to know. She layed her head on his lap and stared up at him. He seemed like he was in a trance and she knew he was thinking about what to actually say to her. It took a while, but Marshal finally found his voice.

"Well, I...I guess it's cuz she ate my fries...ok that's not true", he took a shaky breath, "I love my mom, she was with me through it all, especially when my dad died. She was the one who was there comforting me, holding my hand, showing me that things would get better. I mean late at night she would come into my room and hold me close to her and tell me stories about my dad. Stories about when I was a baby, stories of how I would never want to leave her side. I was a momma's boy I guess. I will never hate my mom, and that's a promise. It's just, I guess I felt betrayed that she actually took something that meant a lot to me, and I guess you might be wondering why the fudge some fries would have that much sentimental value to me. It's because when my dad was still around...he always got me fries and only for me. Both my parents knew fries were something that little Marshal always got. It really hurt when I caught her eating something that held a lot of meaning from my dad", he paused and fought for control against the tears threatening to fall out, "It just hurt Fi".

He looked down at her and was shocked to find her in tears. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. He heard her mutter something inaudible to him. "What was that?". She pulled away and looked into his onyx eyes, "You really loved your dad huh?". At this, the tears began to flow and Marshal wouldn't bother trying to wipe them off, instead he just nodded and pulled her closer to him. She caressed him and kissed his cheek, shushing his gulps for air and wiping his tears away.

It took a while, but Marshal finally regained control over himself. He nuzzled his head into Fionna's neck and sighed. He wasn't one to talk about feelings, let alone actually express them. He couldn't honestly remember the last time he cried that much. The Vampire King just loved the fact that he had at least had someone with him now. He would never have to cry alone, if he ever did again that is.

Fionna pressed her lips against his gently, showing him that he was safe with her. To be honest, he always felt his safest around her, he had never felt so safe and secure or wanted for that matter. So one couldn't blame him as he uttered the next words. "Wanna hear a song my dad always sang to me?". She gave him one of her dazzling smiles, "Kay". He returned to lying on his back, this time with the adventuress nuzzled against his chest. He threw an arm around her, holding her tightly against him, and began to sing softly,

"_Feel the room, filling up with smoke"  
><em>"_Billowing, billowing up, holding on for the worst"  
><em>"_Rise above the pain of second place"_

As he sang the words, Marshal was filled with the fond memories of his late father. He smiled and continued on singing in an angelic voice, just as the former king had taught him to.


	13. Clush

In the three months that had past, snow began to cover the land of Aaa. A bone chilling wind rode through the land, causing everything to seek shelter and warmth, well all _living _things. To the raven haired teen flying through the air, it was absolute heaven. The days were extremely cloudy and dark, almost depressed, it was perfect for the Vampire King. The dark storm clouds were his protection against the sun and, at times, thanks to the clouds, Marshal forgot there even was a sun.

He _loved_ winter, tt was his favorite season out of all of them. His least was summer, he cursed that season with a white hot passion. There was no way he could get out of his damn cave during the day, hell the only way he could was to grab an umbrella and walk to wherever it was he was going. It was a hassle to walk when he could fly, but with the sun being out all day, flying wasn't an option. That's why he loved winter. During winter, he was free. He could fly to wherever he wanted to without having to worry about the sun boiling him alive. Another thing he loved about winter was how Fionna was. She would stop being a hot headed, passion fueled adventuress and become a docile cuddly Fionna.

He smiled at this thought. He admitted, his guilty pleasure was being able to cuddle with his adventuress. Marshal knew that, when it was this freezing cold, Fionna wouldn't want anything other than to just stay in and cuddle. That was the main reason he went over to her treehouse everyday during this season, to just cuddle. As far as anyone knew, he was out pulling pranks on people. He wouldn't want them to think otherwise, a true bro would never admit to cuddling, and that was a rule he upheld with absolute certainty.

It took a few minutes, but he eventually reached the blondie's window. He rapped on it and waited until he heard the latch click. Strange, she always opened the window. It made no difference, he slowly lifted it up and proceeded to fly in. He touched the ground, turned to close the window, then turned back to look for Fionna. It was then he noticed one thing, she was nowhere to be found. Usually, she was waiting for him to climb into bed and lay down with her. This time however, she wasn't there. There was no trace of her being in the room at all. _'The latch couldn't have unhinged itself'_, Marshal thought. He moved to the bed, taking off his shoes along the way, and was about to lie down, when he was tackled from behind.

Normally he would quickly destroy his attacked, but when he felt the little body taking down his, he let her win this one time. They both landed on the bed, laughing at the surprise attack. Marshal turned onto his side and hugged her, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. She giggled and clambered on top of him, pinning his arms down and flashing her beautiful smile. "I win!", she exclaimed happily. It was then he noticed her attire. She had a pair of gray sweat pants on with on of the shirts he had left here. Not her usual attire, but hey, during the cold it was important to cover up. That didn't stop him though, "With those clothes on puff, you fail", he smirked.

Fionna pouted and proceeded to lie down next to him. "That's not fair, you told me you would stop using that name", she pouted. "Aww, and why is that?", he continued. He loved to push her buttons, it was a Marshal thing. "Cuz I'm...", she stopped and whispered, "Cuz I'm fat". She then grabbed her stomach and began to pull on it in a melodramatic fashion, as if she could just tear it off. Truth be told, Marshal liked the fact that Fionna had a more curvy body, not fat, but just curvy in a sense that their bodies had something to show off. "You're not fat Fi", he smiled, "You're chubby cute and I wouldn't have it any other way". These words caused a blush to rise to Fionna's face. "You really know how to talk to a girl dude", she smirked, giving him a light punch on the arm. "It comes naturally", he taunted. "Oh shut it", she replied, snuggling into his body for warmth.

Marshal threw an arm around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. She began to shiver and Marshal pulled the fur covers over them. "Thanks", she whispered, nuzzling into his chest. She smiled to herself, enjoying the fact that he was holding her so close. Fionna knew that Marshal was never one to talk about his feelings, but that didn't mean that he didn't _show_ them. She wouldn't have it any other way, of course it would be nice if we would at least talk about them a little, but apart from that she wouldn't want it any other way.

They stayed in the exact position for a few minutes. The only thing that disrupted their peaceful moment, was the growling of Marshal's stomach. Fionna giggled and looked up at him, "Have you not eaten Marshie?". "Hey, you told me you would stop using that name", he smirked. "Well, I couldn't resist, so have you eaten?". "No, I kinda wanted to get here as fast as possible so I skipped lunch". She smiled and stood up, heading to the door, "Then you stay here and I'll be back, kay?". Marshal wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into bed, "Nah, I'll be fine. Right now I want you to stay here". She giggled and wrestled out of his grasp, "Imma be back. Imma go get you food, it'll only take a few minutes". With that she kissed his cheek and went downstairs. Marshal smiled and lied down, waiting for her return.

* * *

><p>Due to him almost <em>always<em> being here, Fionna had taken care of making sure there was food for Marshal. She had stocked up on apples, strawberries, and every other red food that he could feed on. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered to do so, but it was her vampire, she just had to make sure he was well fed. Also, she couldn't stand hearing him complain about there being no food at all. Yes, it did get annoying, but you couldn't blame him. His diet consisted of red, there really isn't much to go on if one could only eat reds. Well, there was blood. Come to think of it, Fionna had never seen Marshal drink blood, or even hear him mention it. She knew that he got a rush from it, as all vampires did, but she didn't know how he would act. The tingling feeling in the back of her head told her that she wouldn't want to see that, so she would never ask. Instead, she just filled a bowl up with some strawberries and walked back to the room.

Fionna was greeted by the sight of Marshal lying on his back, his hands on the back of his head, and him singing something she hadn't ever heard him sing before. It _had_ to be a new song, it just had to, but she would never have expected him to sing a song like that.

"_Oh, as we share this simple night"  
><em>"_Do you understand that I, I could never tell a lie?"_

He took a breath and changed his voice's tone and continued,

"_So we all know by now"  
><em>"_That you are your favorite thing, when I hear you coming now"  
><em>"_So please allow me to introduce myself"  
><em>"_I'm the one that you talk about"  
><em>"_Can't imagine if you held me any tighter"  
><em>"_It would be just as easy to leave me and let me go"_

He stopped and looked up at her, "Hey blondie, are you gonna bring me that bowl or what?". She blushed, _'I must have looked like an idiot just standing here'_, she thought. "Hey, be grateful I even have any food for you Marsh, I could have just decided not to stock any and let you starve", she said as she placed the bowl at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms. "Aww, would you really do that to me?", he pouted playfully. _'Dammit, not that again'_, it was her turn to pout. Marshal _always _won any discussion by doing that alone, it was just too adorable to ignore. A Vampire King pouting, who wouldn't just give into that? She let out a sigh and climbed into bed, "No I wouldn't. Now open up". He pressed berry against his lips and waited until he sank his fang in to drain the color. "Ya know, you don't have to feed me, I can feed myself", he smirked. She cocked an eyebrow and popped a berry in her mouth, "Shut it Marshie". He chuckled and pulled her close to him, he wanted her to be as close as possible to him. She continued to feed him until she was certain he was full. "Okay, Fi I'm full. Can we just cud...I mean take a nap now?", he had almost said a word no bro should ever say. She giggled and pressed a finger against his lips, "Ah ah, say what you were gonna say".

He turned a dark crimson, "That is what I was gonna say". "No you weren't, now say the one word a I wanna hear come out of your mouth". He took a breath, "Can we...cuddle?". She giggled and turned her back to him, pushing her body as close to his as possible, "Kay Marshie". He threw an arm around her and held her tightly, "Never again will I say such a word". "I doubt you won't", she giggled.

Marshal pulled the covers over them once more and made sure he was holding he as close to him as possible when Fionna sneezed. "Heh careful puff, you might end up getting sick". "Pfft, I won't", was her reply. There was no way an awesome adventuress like her could get sick, at least she continued to think that way until she sneezed a few more times.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Can you guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter?  
>Oh, and I also decided to make another more graphic Fiolee story instead of a sequel to this one.<br>Let me know what you guys think about my decision. **


	14. Stick Stickly

Being undead, Marshal Lee couldn't get sick. It was impossible, the only time he ever remembered being sick, was before he was even turned. Yes that would be weird to see a young baby with two vampire parents but it was the rules of the Vampire Kingdom to be turned when one was entering adulthood. It ensured that no one would die since their body was practically already fully developed. So if there ever was a time that Marshal was sick, it was when he was still young.

If there was one thing he hated about ever being sick, it had to be the symptoms. The vomiting, the sniffling, the stuffy nose, and all the other cursed things you got. The thought of being sick just made him shudder, made him thankful he was already dead so he wouldn't get sick. So one could predict his reaction when his adventuress woke up sniffling.

* * *

><p>Marshal opened his eyes groggily, still feeling sleepy due to the fact that it was day. Ever since he fell asleep with Fionna, his internal clock was out of wack, sleeping at night when he should have been sleeping in the morning. He didn't mind it though, whenever he was at home alone, he slept during the day. He sat up and stretched, attempting to somehow force himself awake. As he got up to splash some water on his face, he heard Fionna sniffling.<p>

Turning around, he immediately became defensive, ready to comfort her and possibly destroy whatever caused her to cry. He climbed back in bed, fully awake now, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Fi, what's wrong?", he nuzzled into her neck.

When she turned over, Marshal had to withhold a cry of surprise. Fionna was extremely pale and sweaty, her nose was slightly red, and she had a cough.

"'M sick Marsh, I dun like bein' sick", she wheezed. Her throat might also be affected by the sudden sickness, he wasn't sure, he couldn't think straight since he was panicking.

"Marsh, hold me closer? 'M cold". She nuzzled into his chest and began to shiver. Marshal managed to hold her tighly against him despite his urge to get away.

He knew he couldn't get sick, but it still didn't make him cautious. He didn't want to be holding her when she began to spew chunks, if she did that is. The only reason Marshal didn't just up and leave though, was because he knew she needed him to be by her side, to help her get better, and that's exactly what Marshal was going to do.

He made sure the fur covers were over them and held he as close as he could. He kissed her forehead and was glad to see her look up and smile.

She moved up to kiss his lips and Marshal hesitated for a split second before meeting her lips. With that done, they both found themselves engulfed by sleep.

* * *

><p>Marshal's arm reached over to pull Fionna closer when he felt something, well it's what he <em>didn't<em> feel, and that was Fionna. He bolted up and rubbed his eyes, then checked again and sure enough, Fionna wasn't there.

It was then he heard the toilet flush and he froze in place. He tried not to think about whether or not Fionna was throwing up at that moment, but he couldn't help it. Minutes passed before he regained his composure, and soon he was floating over to the restroom. When he got there though, Fionna was nowhere to be found. He figured that she must have left while he was busy trying not to lose his nerves.

Marshal floated over to the living room and spotted a note on the couch. He picked it up and read,

_Dear Marshal,  
><em>

_Went out to get some tea leaves and other junk for Fionna. Be back soon._

_ -Cake_

He smiled and was thankful that Cake could at least go out and get the things Fionna needed. That however, still didn't explain where the blondie was. Marshal began to get concerned when a sudden crash in the kitchen startled him.

He slowly walked in to find Fionna mumbling to herself. She appeared to be in a daze and it took a second for Marshal to process the scene.

She was in her bra, just her bra and her black shorts. It appeared that she had dropped a jar of some sort, and she just looked so lost with her eyes half closed. Marshal couldn't help but hitch a breath as her bare feet almost stepped on the broken glass, but, by some miracle, she stepped over it. That meant that she was at least aware of her surroundings, or at least somewhat aware.

He moved closer and turned her around gently and carefully, not wanting to upset her stomach in any way.

"Fi, can you hear me?". He waited until he got a very faint 'mmhmm' from her before he led her to one of the chairs and made her sit. "Puff, whatarya doin'? You're sick you shouldn't be up right now". He pressed his hand against her forehead and stared at her in a wide-eyed surprise. She was burning up to a violent degree, he felt like she would end up passing out at any moment.

The vampire moved to the sink and ran a towel under cool water. When he returned, he placed it on her forehead in an attempt to cool her down. It was something his parents always did to him when he had a fever.

"Whatara doin' here babe?". He had to wait for her to process his words, and finally got a mumbled answer, "Well..'m hungry...and..'m hungry...and 'm hot". He half grinned at how delirious she was, he knew the fever was getting to her. "Come on, let's go back up". He helped her up and guided her back to the room where he made sure she lied down. When he knew that she was tucked in, he left to bring a bucket of water and more towels. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he could actually use this against her. Of course, Marshal wasn't _that_ mean...right?

* * *

><p>Thanks to the tea that Cake had made though, and the fact that Marshal stayed over until she was completely cured, Fionna was feeling better in a couple of days. That however, didn't stop Marshal from keeping her in bed.<p>

"Marshal, let's go adventuring", she pouted, as Marshal kept his leg thrown over hers. He let out a growl and placed his hand on her forehead. "Nah, we can't you still have a fever".

"No I don't, you're just saying that cuz you're feeling lazy"  
>"No, you actually still have a fever"<br>"Marshal Lee, if you don't let me go this instant, so help me I'll-"  
>"Quiet puff, you're interrupting cuddles"<p>

And with that, Marshal Lee silenced Fionna. Well, almost silenced, he couldn't stop the fit of giggles Fionna had due to his words.


	15. Someone, Somewhere

Fionna sighed dreamily into Marshal's chest. It had been a couple of months now, and she had never been happier. She reached up and kissed him, passion fueling her to keep going, even after Marshal pulled away to catch his breath. She wouldn't allow it, wouldn't allow him to break away, to move away from her. She followed and was soon laying on top of him, straddling him.

"What's gotten into you Fi?", he smiled, relishing the fact that she was on top. She smiled and nipped at his neck, "'M not sure. I just like being on top of you. It's an adventurer's quirk, being in control". He chuckled and then began to let out small groans as she continued to nip at his neck. He grasped her hair, pulled her away, and met her lips once more. Their tongues clashed for control, the most satisfying feeling they had ever felt.

She pulled away breathless, laying her head down on his chest. The Vampire King pulled the covers over them and held her tightly. This was a perfect moment for them, and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Fionna woke up and soon wished she hadn't. Marshal's, somehow, warm body was just pulling her back to sleep. The only problem was that she couldn't fall asleep anymore. She puffed her cheeks and pushed herself against his body. She giggled when he wrapped his leg around hers. For a while, she just lay there, loving this very moment.<p>

She must have been awake for a while, because soon Marshal was awake and purring. She smiled and turned to face him, "Why do you always puff dude?".

He shrugged, "Not sure, I guess I'm just happy". He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He loved the fact that she sighed contently. They soon found themselves asleep once again, this time only to be woken up by the grumbling of their stomachs.

* * *

><p>The couple moved downstairs, both extremely hungry. "You made sure there's something red right?". "Yes, I did. You make it sound like I don't keep you in mind". "I didn't mean it like that heh".<p>

Once they got to the kitchen, Marshal opened the fridge and picked up the bowl of cherries. Fionna watched him drain the color of each one. She smiled, shook her head, and was soon scrubbing plates and pans to make herself something. She had to make sure to tell Cake that they should wash more often.

An arm wrapped around her waist and something nuzzled into her neck. Suddenly, she couldn't stop herself. She took a breath and began,

"_I never knew what I would do if anybody tried to take you away"  
><em>"_And your beautiful boy won't wait for you because he's busy with the stars and the fame"_

Marshal pulled away and stared at her in surprise, he had never heard her sing, let alone even know she could sing. He just gave her a smile and let her keep going.

"_I need somebody, somebody crazy enough to tell me 'I will love you til we are buried'"  
><em>"_Our bodies, buried close together, in the cemetary weather"_

She turned and smiled at him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"What was that Fi?"  
>"I don't know. It..it just came out baby"<p>

He was taken back by the fact that she had called him that. She had never called him that, never even showed signs of it.

He smiled and kissed her softly, holding her close to him.

"Marshal..why won't you turn me?"

He looked into her eyes, "Fi, I don't want you to go through the pain of watching everyone around you just..die". He could see it in her eyes, she wanted to be turned, to be with him forever, but at the same time he could see that she didn't want everyone else to die in front of her eyes.

"Please..Marshal please?". He was taken by surprise by how soft and pleading her voice was. He had never heard her talk that way at all. "Please, I know what I'll be getting into by going through with it. I know how much I'll suffer, but I'm suffering right now because the thought of not being immortal like you..I don't want to know that one day..we'll be done forever..please just please I don't want to lose you". The tears started to fall as she pulled him close, almost like if she let him go, then he would be gone forever.

Adventurers don't cry, well not in front of people at least. Fionna never liked crying, let alone letting anyone see her cry. This wasn't an exception, yet she couldn't help but weep uncontrollably. She didn't like to know the fact that one day this would all end. Yes, it would be a burden to know that her friends and family would go on and pass, but she would at least have him. She knew that no matter how much pain she'd go through, Marshal could help her get past it.

Marshal wrapped his arms tighly around her, debating whether or not he would actually do this. He did the one thing he always did when he had something on his mind, he sang.

"_It was you that told me I could do this"  
><em>"_You put the music in my heart"  
><em>"_It's hard just to be strong, not knowing if I've done you proud"  
><em>"_I like to imagine, you smile when you hear my songs"_

Fionna looked up at him and smiled, the tears still flowing. She loved it when he sang, especially when it was songs like these.

"_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone"  
><em>"_Cuz I know there's someone somewhere, praying that I make it home"  
><em>"_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start"  
><em>"_I need a home sweet home to call my own"_

She pulled him closer and was taken by surprise when he moved her head aside, revealing her neck. "I love you Fi". "I love you too".

He pressed his fangs against her neck, and sank them in, slowly draining her life. She cried out slightly, then whimpered as she began to feel cold and weak. The taste of blood flowing in him was trying to awaken an inner animalistic hunger, but he wouldn't allow it. She held onto him with her remaining strength. He held her gently as he continued. He had to be careful to not go to far, to control his sudden bloodlust.

He finally pulled away and held her limp body in his arms. He softly whispered, "Fi? Can you hear me?". There was no response, and he spoke a little louder, "Fionna, can you hear me?". There was still no response and he began to panic. He had gone too far, drained her completely. "Fi? Please wake up! Fionna don't you dare leave me! Please...". His mind began to spin, he didn't know what to do. He placed her on the floor and layed down next to her, punching the floor. He let out a primal scream, he had killed her, he knew it.

It was then that a hand grabbed his arm, causing him to turn and look. There, on the floor, was Fionna, smiling up at him. "What's with all the noise Marsh?", she whispered hoarsely. He sighed in relief and pulled her into his arms.

Her skin was as pale as his now, and he could see her fangs poking out. "Heh, you look like a chipmunk", he smirked. She pouted and began to float a little, "Hey, you do too but you don't hear me say anything about it". He smiled and floated up with her, holding her as close as he possibly could.

They pulled apart, looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I love you Marshal Lee"  
>"I love you too Fionna"<p>

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, a sign that they would never be torn apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**That's it ladies and gents, the end of "Come What May". I hope you all enjoyed it cuz i sure did. I'll be working on the new graphic Fiolee story soon so keep an eye out.  
>Until then peace! :D <strong>


	16. Epilogue: Bond of Love

**AN:**

**Your eyes do not deceive you.**

* * *

><p>The young male sat there, no signs of emotions on his face. The statues surrounding his throne allowed him to blend in perfectly. It would take more than one double take to tell him apart from the porcelain figures.<p>

The door to the room creaked open slightly, allowing a small sliver of light to pour into the dark room. The male slowly craned his head upward to look upon his visitor. A figure in the darkest of robes cautiously approached him and bowed down.

"My lord," the figure spoke in a rather light voice, "I have what you asked me to find."

The male stood up and walked over to the bowing figure, his boots clicking against the cold stone floor. He placed a hand on the others head and closed his eyes. The memory projected through his mind and there he saw them both, embracing in a loving manner. Then he saw the vampire sink his fangs into the blonde and drain the life from her.

The male smiled, leave it to a vampire to suck the essence from a human. No matter what they did, no matter how much emotion they showed, they were all primal creatures.

It was then that the blonde stood up, the peach-like color gone from her skin. It was replaced by a light gray tone, a sign that she had now joined the ranks of the undead. Yet, instead of being angry as she should naturally be, the girl _hugged_ the vampire. They broke apart and uttered something to each other, possibly words that signified their bond, and kissed.

The memory then cut forward to the girl sitting in a large chamber, possibly a room from this very palace. The girl was lying down on a couch, her feet bare and swollen. She was great with child now; the bump she was caressing clearly visible in the white gown she was wearing. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes held a sad meaning behind them. It was then that the vampire floated into the room via the open window, kissed his beloved, and then kissed the bump that was his child. He gently pressed his forehead against it and felt something stir within. He smiled and kissed the bump again, but as he did so, his eyes held the same sad look as his wife did.

The memory cut ahead once more; they were in the king and queen's bedroom where the girl, known as Fionna was in labor. She held onto the vampire, known as Marshall Lee, and let out screams as the contractions became more intense. It was then the head maid, Aranxa, walked in with two other maids to assist. Positioning the girl, they told her the child was ready to be brought into the world. Aranxa then coached Fionna the Vampire Queen through the birthing process. The baby was a tiny male with a darker hue of gray to his skin compared to his parents. He was of vampire and human descent, something that was not spoken of in the vampire community, but it made no difference. When he came of age, this child would take on the title, "Nathaniel Lee the Vampire King".

The memory then grew dark and soon it was gone. Nathaniel retracted his hand and walked back to look at his throne. The head maid stood up and walked to his side, "Is there something one your mind, my lord?"

He turned to face her, the woman who had assisted in his birth, "Tell me Aranxa, do you think they'd be proud of me?"

The female vampire gave him a smile, "Of course my lord, King Marshall would have loved how great a ruler you have been to this kingdom, and Queen Fionna would have been proud to see her son become such wonderful, and considerate man."

His human descent kicking in, the king's eyes began to water. "They knew what they were getting into right?"

Aranxa nodded, "Yes. They knew that if they had a son of both vampire and human descent then they'd give up their immortality. It is but a shame that they left the world sooner than we'd expected."

The tears flowing, Nathaniel had recalled the tragic events of his childhood. About five years after his birth, his mother had become extremely weak. His father had tried his best to save her, but to no avail. After many failed attempts, she passed away in the most peaceful manner her husband could provide for her.

A few years after her death, his father began to feel the effects of being alive for nearly one-thousand years. He grew depressed and began to age, something he was not used to. Within two weeks time, he was an elderly man on the brink of death. Nathaniel never left his side though, he was there for his mortal father, always caring for him. The young vampire remained with his father until Death took Marshall Lee by the hand and reunited him with his beloved on the other side.

It was then, at the age of only eight that Nathaniel Lee found himself an orphan and new ruler of an entire kingdom. He had been scared and alone; the young one kept trying to wake up from such a realistic nightmare by telling himself that his parents were about to walk into his bedroom. That his mom would lay down by his side and hold him close while his father told him stories of their adventures and sang him to sleep. It never came though, and it caused him to sob uncontrollably every night. All he wanted was someone to be there for him, and hatred grew in him for a while when he had convinced himself that they had meant to leave him alone.

The dark feeling continued until Aranxa had come to his aid. Through her kind words he grew to accept his parents deaths and decided, at a young age, to be a righteous king as they would have wanted. With her help, he flew out of that dark state of mind and into a noble one that gained wisdom as he aged.

Nathaniel knew all to well that he would also age for he was not a true vampire. He retained some human traits, which allowed him to visit the land from which his mother hailed. He enjoyed walking out in the sunlight, and to visit the old abandoned tree-house in which both his parents had met for the first time. As he thought that, he snapped his fingers and a long dark cape appeared in his hand.

Wiping off the tears and clipping the cape to his collar, he turned to the maid. "I'm going out Aranxa, send word to me if anything comes up."

Aranxa gave him a warming smile, "Make sure to tell them I said hello."

He nodded, walked over to the window, and flew out. He flew over the land that he ruled, coming to stop at the royal gravesite. He floated down to the spot where their tombs resided, and produced some roses he had hidden within the side of the cape. He placed the roses at the foot of their united tombs, kneeled down, and payed his respects to both of his parents, to two lovers who, despite all obstacles, had found true love and had lived a happy life.

As he finished, Nathaniel knew that, at only the young age of twenty-three, he had done more than they could have ever dreamed. He took off, knowing that he had made them proud. "I love you, mom and dad."

Though they might have been gone from the world, the bond that Marshall Lee and Fionna shared was strong within their son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong>

**I had gotten several messages about an epilogue, but I never really thought of it. I now see, that upon further inspection of my writing, that on was indeed necessary. As sad as it is, this is the official end of "Come What May". I hope to see you all still following me as I continue to write the second part of the trilogy that "Heads or Tail?" and "Empty Hands" are a part of. Until then, peace friends.**


End file.
